Levihan Modern Fic
by Coconutmilk315
Summary: Levi works at a bar as a bartender. His friend died in an accident and he had gotten severely depressed. Everything seemed to be repeating itself when an old friend walked in. (Note: This is an AU FanFic. (AU means Alternate Universe)
1. Dialogue

You see, there was once a pure white one that lightened my load. Petra Ral was that beautiful light for me, a pure white cloud in a storm. I sometimes wonder if she ever realized how much she lightened my mental cloud. The one that currently hung over my head, outpouring demons that whisper my past into my ears. The lullaby of a thousand dark angels constantly singing. I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to the person I cared so deeply for. But that day came sooner than expected...


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

It felt as if I was repeating each day over and over again. The same old boring routine getting duller and duller every day. Not a thing would change. Until one faithful morning...

Levi awoke one early morning to an annoying sound coming from somewhere in his room. He felt around on his nightstand and found the alarm clock that was making the noise. While attempting to turn it off he ending up breaking it. "Are you kidding me? Not again." He said annoyed as he picked up alarm clock. He looked at the broken clock and saw that it said '8:45 AM.'

"The heck? I thought I set this thing to 10 am."

He sighed as he threw the remnants into the trash can next to his desk. Levi had a pretty big room for an apartment. He walked over to his desk to see old pictures of him and his friend Petra hanging on the wall. He sighed, "Why did it have to be you." Levi said sadly while looking at a picture of him and his friend Petra Ral.

He walked out of his room and started his day by cleaning his apartment from top to bottom. By the time he finished cleaning and eating it was 10:16. "I don't start working till eleven. Guess I could take a walk."

He got dressed and headed out of his apartment when his phone starting ringing. He looked and saw that it was Eren Jaeger. "What do you want brat?" he said sternly to his old acquaintance.

"Geesh, you don't have to be so mean. It's almost Christmas. And your birthday!" Eren said happily for some reason. Levi looked down, shocked, that someone even remembered his birthday.

"So what if it is almost my birthday you brat? It doesn't concern you." He said with a annoyed tone. "Because you're our friend. So it does whether you like it or not. Now ,what do you want for your birthday?"

Levi wondered why he even cared about him, he had been nothing but a boss to him. Suddenly Eren interrupted his thoughts. "Mikasa was thinking of getting you some cleaning stuff if you wanted. The store might have some coupons an..." Levi hung up on him.

"Tsk that brat." He said as he swiftly grabbed his keys and messenger bag and left his apartment. As he was walking down the small street in front of his home he noticed something run into the nearby bushes. He stopped and peered into the bush to see what it was. He noticed something small and gray go by in a flash. He felt around in the bush and felt something fuzzy. He managed to grab it before it ran away. He pulled it out of the bush and found it was a small gray kitten.

"Oi', cat what the heck are you doing out here." He looked at the small kitten and saw that it had cuts on it."Hmm no collar. How the heck did you get hurt?" He petted the little cat's chin as it purred loudly. "I don't have enough money to take him to the vet," he thought, "Ok cat. I guess you can stay with me for now." He looked down at the small creature and the cat almost seemed to smile.

He stood up with the kitten in his arms and walked over to his work place. He stopped at the entrance and looked up at the sign. It read, "Survey Corps Bar". He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and went inside.


	3. Chapter 2 Old Friends

He entered the bar and set the little kitten down on the counter. He rummaged around in the back of the bar for a box for the kitten to lay in. He then looked in the refrigerator and found some milk for it. He poured it into a small dish and served it to the kitten.

"Why were you outside all alone?" He thought as he stroked the little creatures spine. He took the small box and put a towel inside it and set it in the back of the bar and put the little kitten inside.

He did his daily routine of cleaning up the bar before it opened. 11:30 am came around and one by one people started coming in.

Later in the day an old friend entered the bar, he looked around then waved in Levi's direction. He stood still for a moment, then walked over to the counter and sat down. "Usual." the man said. Levi nodded and quickly fixed a drink for him.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Mike." he said in a casual tone. Mike looked up at Levi and nodded. "Still don't talk much do you?" Levi asked. He shook his head. Mike's head suddenly shot up. He started sniffing the air and walked over to the back of the bar. "Oi, what are you do..." He said as he found Mike leaning over the box behind the counter. Mike pointed to the box.

"I found it outside this morning." Mike looked at the little kitten asleep in the box. He gently petted the tiny creature with his big fingers.

"Oi, don't wake him up. Last thing I need is him running around here." Mike looked up at him and smiled. He walked back around the bar and sat down. "Here." he said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package and handed it to Levi. It was a small package with a bow on it and a note that said 'Wait until the 25th to open.' He put it down next to the box with the kitten in it. Mike finished his drink and payed Levi and walked out.

It was nearly the end of his shift. He was drying a glass behind the counter when he heard the door open. He turned around to welcome the person who entered. Levi dropped the glass that he was holding, which shattered into pieces."Surprised to see me, I guess." said the women. Shocked, Levi just stared at her.

"H-Hanji?" Levi stuttered as she sat down. Levi hadn't seen her for a long time."Why are you here?" He asked with a semi-stern tone. "Is it illegal to go to a bar?" She said jokingly with a grin. "N-no. I guess not." He said hesitantly.

A few moments of silence passed then Levi spoke."What would you like?" He said as he pulled out a new glass out from under the counter.

"Shot of whiskey please." Levi looked stunned, as Hanji never used to drink. "You sure Hanji? You can't handle alcohol that well as I remember." He said teasingly as he set the small shot glass on the bar and poured her some whiskey. "I can have a drink once in a while. Helps me relax from my work." She said as she took a drink. "Ah, your still going at it then?" He said.

"Well I enjoy it." She replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3 Company

It was almost 1 in the morning, Hanji was still at the bar and Levi was rinsing out a cup when he heard a loud 'Thud' behind him. He quickly turned around to see Hanji, passed out on the floor.

"Oi', are you kidding me." he said with an annoyed tone,"I told you four eyes that you can't handle alcohol that well." He sighed as he picked up Hanji and carried her over to the booth in the corner. "Ugh, how am I going to take them both home." He looked over at the still sleeping kitten.

He looked at Hanji with a tired expression, as he wondered to himself how he would do it. He glanced around the room. Then he got an idea. He walked to the back of the bar and grabbed his messenger bag. He gently picked up the sleeping kitten in the towel and put it in his bag. He then stood up Hanji and leaned her on his shoulder and walked toward the door. He exited the bar and turned around to lock it when Hanji started slipping.

"Darnit. Come on."He said as he picked her up again. They then started walking down the street toward his home when it started raining."Really? Now?" Levi muttered into the cold air. He started walking faster with Hanji by his side as the rain got heavier. Minutes later he arrived at his building.

He walked to the elevator when Hanji started mumbling something. "R...iva...lle..c-come back..." Levi looked at her with surprise. Suddenly he heard a small noise and moments later the elevator opened and they went inside.

He pushed the button for the 5th floor and waited. He glanced over at Hanji with a caring look, almost smiling. Seconds later the doors opened and he walked Hanji out of the elevator. He rummaged around in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door. He then lugged Hanji inside and shut the door.

He flopped her onto the couch and he gently set the messenger bag with the kitten in it on the kitchen table. He went to the closet in the corner of the room and grabbed a blanket for Hanji and a small basket. He set the basket on the table and put the small kitten wrapped in the towel inside it. He took the blanket he grabbed and gently laid it on her. He then quietly took her glasses off and set them on the side table. He was walking toward the kitchen when he felt something touch the back of his shirt.

"What the..." he turned around and saw Hanji half way of the couch, reaching for him."Oi', go back to sleep." he said to her. He picked her up and put her back on the couch.

"P-Pe...tr..a.. no... " Hanji mumbled in her sleep. Levi looked at her in shock, wondering why she would say that. He shook it off and quietly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and set it on the counter. He opened a small drawer next to the oven and pulled out a small bottle of medicine. It read, "Take two everyday for depression." He opened the bottle and took two small white pills out.

He threw them into his mouth and drunk his water. He put the medicine away and turned around when he saw Hanji standing there.

"Levi."


	5. Chapter 4 Help

"Levi." She said as they were staring at each other. "Levi what was that medicine for?" She asked in a semi worried tone.

"Why are you off the couch?" Levi asked, trying to change the subject.

"What was that medicine for." She asked again. "It's none of your business Hanji." He said annoyed.

He stated at Hanji as she started moving back and forth. She started falling. He ran over and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Oi' you ok?" He said worriedly. He carried her over to the couch and laid her back down.

"I-I'm fine Rivaille." She said quietly. Levi looked shocked that she called him by his first name. "Just lost my balance, that's all."

He looked at her, worried that she may be sick.

"I don't believe that for one second. Do you hurt anywhere?" He quickly scanned her to see if she was holding any area that was hurting.

"I told you I'm fine. It takes a lot more to bring me down." She said cheerfully. "Where am I anyway?" She said as she scanned the room.

"You passed out so I brought you to my place." He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge an tossed it at her, she just barely caught it.

"T-thanks." She said as she opened her water. "You should get some sleep. I'm going to sleep too." Levi said as he walked to his room

He went to open the door of his room when she called out."Rivaille. What was in that bottle?" Levi turned around and gave in and told her.

"Depression medicine." She looked shocked when he said those two words. He turned around and continued for his room. He entered the room and shut the door. He changed out if his work clothes and put on some pajamas and climbed in bed.

He woke up without the annoying sound of an alarm clock. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. As he entered the Kitchen he saw Hanji standing in front of the stove with a kettle on it.

"Hanji, what on earth are you doing."She turned to him and spoke to him weakly

"Morning Rivaille. I wanted to thank you in some way so I thought I would make some tea." She poured some into two small cups and handed one to him. She started drinking hers when her cup fell.

"Oi' what are you doing?" He set his cup on the counter and went to the closet and grabbed the broom and some cleaning supplies and cleaned up the mess.

"I'm so sorry. I lost my grip and dropped it." She looked away from Levi, ashamed. "No no it's fine." He said irritated. He took a sip of his drink and walked over to the window to the box the kitten was sleeping in

He looked inside the box to see the kitten gone. "Where did that cat go?" He got down on the ground and started looking under the furniture.

"You have a cat Levi?" She said surprised. She got down on the ground and helped him look under the furniture. "It's not mine I found it outside yesterday."

Hanji continued to look for the cat when she reached under one of the couches and pulled out the little gray kitten. She sat up and spoke.

"Hello there little guy."


	6. Chapter 5 Stories

Levi sat up and looked over at Hanji petting the small cat.

"What's his name Levi?" she asked as she petted the little kittens belly.

"He?" Levi asked. "Yes it's a 'he'. You didn't know?" she answered.

Levi looked away embarrassed. "No I did not. Why would it matter anyways?" He said in a semi-sassy tone (Authors Note: I Had To Do That.)

Hanji Looked at him and smiled. "So you can name it of course." Levi looked at her, shocked. "Doesn't he have a name Levi?"

"Would you quit calling me that four eyes." he said almost yelling.

"S-sorry Levi." She turned her attention to the cat. She didn't look at him until he spoke. "You pick." her head shot up in surprise at his words.

"You pick what?" Hanji asked. Levi sighed. "You pick it's name."

She looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "Are you sure? It's your ca.. " he stopped her mid speech.

"Like I said. It's not my cat. But you should name him until I find his owner." Hanji smiled at him.

"Hmm a name for a gray cat." She said as she adjusted her glasses and stared off into space. "Oi' Hanji . Hanji you there?" He got up and walked over to her and gently smacked her in the face.

"OW! What did you do that for!?" she rubbed her cheek as he responded

"You were staring off into space over a simple question." Levi said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hey these things are serious. Can I have some time to think about it?" Levi nodded.

"Just hurry before he goes back to his owner." She nodded and stood up with the small gray ball of fuzz still in her arms. Levi looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it said '10:30'. "Do you need a ride to your apartment? Or where ever you live." She got up and walked over to the kittens basket and set him down inside it. She didn't respond to his question she just continued to look away from Levi.

"N-no. I-I can walk. Thanks." She silently started crying and wiped the tears away as soon as they came.

"Oi' what are crying for? All I did was ask you if you needed a cab or something." He looked at her wondering what the heck she was crying for.

"I um.." She cleared her throat. "I don't have an apartment. " Levi looked at her puzzled. "If she doesn't have an apartment then where does she live? There is only apartments here."

"If you don't have an apartment then where do you.." Levi stopped and figured out what she meant.

"Hanji are you serious?!" She still averted his gaze and nodded. "Where the heck have you been living if you don't have a home?"

She collapsed on the floor and started crying. "My work has been a failure. I lost my job then my home." Levi looked at her shock as she continued to cry.

"Hanji."


	7. Chapter 6 Names and Faces

Levi was in shock by the news. "When did you loose your job?" He said as he sat down next to her.

She cleared her throat and then she spoke. "About a week ago. I couldn't find a new job so I couldn't pay for my apartment anymore so they kicked me out." She started crying even more

"O-Oi' Hanji quit crying you look terrible when you do." He tried comforting her but it didn't seem to help. "Shoot, what can I do to ma.." he thought until it hit him.

"Oi' you can..." he stumbled for words. "You can move in with me."

Her head shot up in surprise. "W -What did you just say?" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't make me repeat this. I said you can move in with me." as he spok a huge smile grew on her face.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a..." He leaned close to her and said."Don't make me change my mind four eyes." He got up and walked over to the fridge and took his medicine while Hanji just sat there in shock.

"Where is all of your stuff at? I'll call for a can and we can pick it up."

She quickly got to her feet and answered. "My is holding it for me. It's just a few boxes I can handle it."

He ignored her and pulled out his phone and called for a cab. About ten minutes later they heard a honk outside and got in the cab. They arrived at her friends house, Levi paid for the cab ride and asked for the man driving the cab to wait for them. Then they walked up to the house.

It was a small house in a big neighborhood. Hanji stepped up to the door and rung the doorbell. There was no response until the door swung open and Hanji received a warm welcome.

"Hey Hanji! What are you doing here?" Said the blonde man that was embracing Hanji in a hug.

"Armin?" Said Levi as he recognized who it was

"Oh hey Levi!" Armin said happily. "Well come on in. Would you like some tea or something?" He said as he gestured for them to come inside. As they were coming inside footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. A blonde haired girl with her hair up and wearing a hoodie came down

"Hey Armin who's her..." the woman started to ask until she saw who it was.

"Hey Annie!" Hanji said to her. "I didn't know you lived here too." Hanji said as Levi stayed silent.

"Yes, me and Annie live together." Armin. Said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well anyways we came here to pick up my stuff." Hanji said to Armin.

"Ah ok well follow me upstairs. I put it in my study." They followed him up the stairs into a room full of books. Next to the entrance of the room were 3 medium sized boxes labeled 'Hanji'. Each took a box and walked downstairs and put them in the trunk of the cab.

"Thanks again Armin!" Hanji shouted as she waved him goodbye. He waved back and they entered the cab.


	8. Chapter 7 Loss

As Hanji and Levi were in the cab on the way back to Levi's place Levi looked out the window and was looking at the buildings and signs add they went by.

Minutes later they passed a car accident that had just happened. As they drove past it Levi stared at the banged up car.

"Is something wrong Levi?" Hanji asked.

"No." He replied sharply and continued to look out his window.

Once they arrived at his apartment building they unloaded the boxes and walked to the elevator and waited.

"Levi what's wrong?" Hanji asked worried.

"I told you I'm fine four eyes." He said as thy elevator opened. They stepped inside and Hanji asked.

"Levi you can't lie to me." She told him inns knowingly tone. She turned to him and spoke.

"It's about Petra. Isn't it?" Levi looked away from her as the elevator opened. They walked to his door and Levi pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and went inside. He carried the boxes down the hall past his room to a door at the end of the hall. He opened the door and set the boxes inside. It was a small room with a window and a small closet.

"Thank you, Levi." She grinned at him as he exited the room and brought back a blowup mattress and a device to blow it up.

"Oh. Thank you."Hanji said. He unrolled the mattress and plugged in the device to the wall and connected it to the bed. As the bed was slowly filling with air Hanji was unpacking one of her boxes and pulled out a small blanket.

Minutes later the bed was finished and Levi lent her a pillow and sheets. She set up her bed and when she left the room Levi was in the kitchen making lunch.

Minutes later he handed her a sandwich and a bottle or water. "Thanks Levi." She said before digging in.


End file.
